libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Daring Hero
There are some who adventure for wealth, for glory, or at the order of a higher power. Some insane men even delve into dangerous caves full of dragons’ pointy bits entirely for the fun of it, for no other reason than that it is there. Daring heroes are not these men, but to many, they seem quite close. Though their individual motivations may vary, a daring hero is one called by adventure for a specific purpose that only they fully understand. Whether a famed hero or a cunning villain, daring heroes universally strive to snatch the shroud of myth for themselves—to carve themselves into legend, or die trying. Hit Die: '''d10. '''Requirements To qualify to become a daring hero, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: 'Bluff 5 ranks, Linguistics 1 rank, Knowledge (history) 1 rank. * '''Feats: 'Razor Wit. * '''Initiating: '''Ability to initiate maneuvers, initiator level 5th. '''Class Skills: '''The daring hero’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Linguistics (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). '''Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All of the following are class features of the daring hero. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Daring heroes gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Maneuvers At every even level, a daring hero gains a new maneuver known. His available disciplines for these maneuvers are Mithral Current, Scarlet Throne, and two of his previously available disciplines, chosen when he takes his first daring hero level. He must meet a maneuver’s prerequisites to learn it, as normal. He adds his full daring hero level to his initiator level to determine his total initiator level and his highest-level maneuvers known. At 3rd level and again at 6th level and 9th level, a daring hero gains an additional maneuver readied. Stances At 4th level and again at 6th level and 10th level, a daring hero learns a new stance from any of the disciplines available to him as a daring hero. He must meet the stance’s prerequisites to learn it, as normal. Cutting Words (Ex) Starting at 1st level, a daring hero can use his Charisma instead of his other mental ability scores as his initiation modifier with martial maneuvers and for any class features granted by a martial disciple class. In addition, once per encounter when words fail him in his use of the Razor Wit feat, he can immediately make a second pun, quip, or insult as a free action, treating his failure as if it had never happened. In addition, a daring hero with levels in soulknife adds his class level to his soulknife level to determine the effectiveness of his enhanced mind blade and blade skills class features, as well as for the purposes of meeting blade skill prerequisites, and can use his Charisma instead of other mental ability scores for soulknife class features. Dramatic Entry (Ex) At 1st level, a daring hero learns a few important tricks of his trade, including how to appropriately drop through skylights and swing from chandeliers. He becomes immune to being damaged by glass (including magical glass, such as that generated by the shattered glass smite maneuver), and does not take falling damage when entering a scene from above. In addition, he gains a bonus on Acrobatics checks, Disguise checks, and Strength checks to break through doors and windows equal to his class level. Fame and Fortune (Ex) At 2nd level, a daring hero’s reputation begins to spread. The initial attitude of NPCs regarding the daring hero is one step better (if his reputation is positive in the opinion of the NPC in question) or one step worse (if his reputation is negative). Exactly who has heard of the daring hero and in what ways is up to the GM, but a daring hero is able to influence his reputation positively or negatively through his actions and deeds. Effortless Parry (Ex) At 3rd level, a daring hero gains the ability to initiate a counter without using an immediate action. This expends the counter as normal. He can use this ability to initiate a counter even if he has already used an immediate action this round. The daring hero can use this ability once per encounter at 3rd level, twice per encounter at 6th level, and three times per encounter at 9th level. No One Could Survive That (Su) Starting at 4th level, a daring hero’s fate has become intertwined with his story. He automatically stabilizes when at negative hit points, and no longer takes falling damage, regardless of how far he fell. Plot Armor (Su) At 5th level, a daring hero’s relevance enforces itself on the world. As a swift action, he can abandon his current stance to assume the plot armor ''stance. This ability is considered to be a 5th-level stance of the Scarlet Throne and Sleeping Goddess disciplines. While the daring hero maintains this stance, attacks and abilities targeting him suffer a 25% miss chance. Against opponents who are not especially important, such as bandits, wild animals, and conscripted soldiers, this miss chance is doubled to 50%. In addition, the daring hero gains a circumstance bonus equal to his class level on damage rolls against opponents that are a significant part of his personal story, such as a major villain, a recurring nemesis, or perhaps even upstart weaklings that must be crushed to show his dominance over the world (in the case of a villainous daring hero). '''In The Nick of Time (Su)' At 7th level, a daring hero’s very existence begins to warp his narrative. When traveling outside of combat, a daring hero always arrives at the point in time that is most dramatically appropriate. This might mean, for example, that his ship speeds him to arrive at a naval battle as the tide turns, that his passage through the dark lord’s castle is expedited enough that he bursts into the throne room at the eve of the lord’s ascension, or possibly even that he arrives too late—he may find himself delayed, his allies scattered, or his ambush failing entirely because the narrative demanded his foes survive. The daring hero can make a Will save (DC 10 + the daring hero’s class level + the daring hero’s Charisma modifier) to suppress this ability’s effect on a given situation. If this ability would work in the daring hero’s favor, his most plot-relevant opponent may also make a Will save with the same DC to suppress its effects. The opponent does not know whether or not they failed this saving throw, or even that there was one at all (although they may get a bad feeling or a chill down their spine). Fan Fiction When a daring hero reaches 8th level, a famed author takes up their pen and assembles a series of novels or articles about his adventures. Although some liberties may be taken with the story, the daring hero is generally contacted for input and information for these books. He is paid a number of gold pieces (or an equivalent value of items) for the rights to his story equal to 1,000 gp per point of his Charisma bonus (minimum 1,000 gp). A True Hero Never Dies (Su) At 10th level, a daring hero’s place in his narrative is thoroughly cemented. He cannot be killed (or destroyed, if he is a construct or undead creature) unless the deathblow takes place during a suitably climactic moment, such as a showdown between an army of demons and the hero’s party, the alignment of planets above the dark lord’s foul ritual, or a dramatic showdown between the hero and his father above a bottomless pit. In addition, he gains a circumstance bonus to his AC equal to his Charisma modifier against opponents who are not especially important, such as demonic footsoldiers, fearsome beasts, and a great old one’s brood. Should the daring hero survive past his maximum age, he cannot die of old age until after he has passed on his wisdom and teachings to a successor, at which point he expires as normal. Category:Source: April Augmented: 2016